diyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shootingstar sonic
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Story 1 In both heaven and hell,a female angel and a female,both wanted a child of their own.God and Satan were both fighting as always,when they were crating two children for the two women.Then both their powers came together a child was born and it was a boy.But this was a mistike,the boy was born half angel,half demon,the angel pick up the child and the two women thought that the boy look adorable.But God and Satan thought that the child should be destroy,but the two women didn't want them to hurt the boy and ask why shouldn,t the boy live.So they said if a child was created by both heaven and hell,then the child becomes the decider it means that the child will hold the whole worlds fate.God and Satan both agreed the two women will take turns of taking care of the boy,the female angel,will take care of the child for one week,the female demon will take care of the child for one week,so the two women agreed with the two gods idea and the boy got to live.But one day the two gods decided it was time for them to let go of the boy and set him free to live on a world,so the two women had no choice but to let him go.The boy was set free in a star that was droping down to a planet called mobius,the boy crash landed on the planet and was the same night that he was found by a male blue hedgehog that walk and talk like the humans can.He pick up the child and saw the child,s face and saw that it was human,he also found a note that was with the boy.The note was asking for someone to take care of the child and give him the love he needs,the hedgehog was wondering if the boy had a name.The note also said p.s. his name is Carlos Pinder,the hedgehog thought that was a great name,so he carried the child back to his home and decided to take care of the boy as like it was his own son. Story 2 In a few years later, carlos grow up living in a town called knothole,he was have a wonderful life with the one who live with,Sonic.But then came the day that sonic,had to leave knothole to go on long journey,so carlos was left alone,but sonic's friend Bunnie felt sorry for being all alone and was the only person who could cheer him up.Carlos sat in his room still being sad,then a thought came to his head,he remember sonic's adventures and thinking to himself he decide if he wanted to have adventures just like sonic,then he had to make them come true.The next morning he pack all his things and left knothole to become a hero,he travel to many places and he even made a friend on the way,his friend was a two tailed yellow fox named Tails,he was the same age as carlos and they became bestfriends.They journey through and got to the place where a purple cat called blaze,who they ask to train them to become stronger warriors,they trained and trained until it was time to set off for the world.Carlos and Tails battled many ememies but they were not as strong as the biggest badguy ''THE BLACK KNIGHT,Carlos haqd to be the only one who could stop the The black knight from covering the planet with darkness,he fought as hard and he had the strength to defeat the black knight.The world was save from the darkness,until Carlos and Tails had to go their ways,Tails went back home to knothole,but Carlos was not done with his adventure just yet,he found a world that was like heaven but it was different,he meets two gurdians who watches the mobius and the oldest gurdian who saw Carlos's battle with the black knight and wishis to help Carlos to become a strong hero,he showed him a chamber that could help Carlos with his training.He didn't train alone in the chamber,the gurdian had a fighter who he trained for years,so the two trained in the chamber until it was time for them to come out,the fighter come out first and then Carlos come out but he was now older and taller than before.Carlos became 12 years old and almost a teenager,he thank the old gurdian and set off for home where he found his good friend Tails,he lost his map home and so he and Carlos went back home together and sooner or later they was back in knothole.Carlos told the others about his journey and about so many people he meet,that night Carlos was in his bed back at sonic's house thinking that sonic didn't return home yet,so he decide that would become a freedom fighter and protect his new home from the many badguys that still sleeps in darkness only to awake when the time is right. Category:Browse